Kismet
by neoqueenserenity10197
Summary: What happens when everything changes? Who will you turn to? So...bad summary, but please read. Rated just to be safe, most likely PG. PZZ
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I in no way shape or form, unfortunately, own anything related to _Zenon_.

**AN:** "talking"… _"thinking"_

* * *

Now that that's out there, please read, review, and enjoy!

Proto Zoa just couldn't wait to finally get back to Nova Linda Cove. It seemed like forever since he had had a break from his latest tour, and he just hadn't been himself lately. He wasn't having any fun anymore. He couldn't write any noteworthy songs, something always seemed missing from them, and he just couldn't seem to sleep. When he did, he always had the same dream of searching through the fog for something, but never knowing what. He was always a number one, absolutely adorable major rock star, but even he was tiring of this tour. His thoughts couldn't help but wander on his journey back home. He felt like he was missing something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what _it_ exactly was. At first, he thought _it_ was not going on tour in awhile, but that clearly wasn't it. He had just ended a summer tour, and yet, he still seemed to be missing that _it_. Now he just wasn't sure what _it_ could possibly be. The one thing he knew for certain was that he definitely needed to figure out what was missing soon, or otherwise, he just wouldn't get back his life or and semblance of sleep for that matter.

Proto Zoa was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud crash of thunder over head. The weather had seemed so terrible since earlier that morning. It almost appeared as though it was mourning a great loss; almost like in it was enraged by that loss. Proto Zoa couldn't wait to get out of this awful weather and back to his piece of Providence, Nova Linda. He thought he would try to get his mind off the weather, and pass his time until he arrived home, by viewing a slide show of his zap pad photos. He set his zap pad on an automatic slide show of the image gallery he had marked "important people." It started to filter through the images in no particular order.

The first was an image of his mother when he was still a young child, no more than six or seven. He couldn't really remember too much about her, he was very young was she died, but he could remember how she always smelt so wonderful; she always smelt of cookie dough. He use to love helping her bake cookies the early twentieth century way. It always seemed so satisfying to eat them after they were baked that way; almost as if they somehow magically tasted better when he cooked them by hand.

The second was an image of his father teaching him how to play the guitar. His mother had taken the shot. He remembered the very first time his father tried to teach him to play. When his father placed that guitar in his hands, it seemed almost kismet, like everything was the way it was suppose to be. He was a born natural and progressed at a light speed. His father had told him that the greatest secret to good music was to play for the ones you love. Proto Zoa had taken that advice to heart, and over the years, he always played for those he cared about. He made a promise the day his parents died to always play for them, and to someday play for his family as well.

Proto Zoa stopped the slide show for a few moments. It was just too much for him to be reminded of his parents at this point. He was so young when they died, but he would never forget what happened. The weather was bad like it was today, and they were returning from a retreat they went to. It was a retreat where you get to live like you were back in the twentieth century. His parents always seemed to enjoy that sort of stuff, so they decided to leave Porto Zoa with his only other relative, his grandmother, although he always called her Gamma. He remembered coming to the door with his Gamma when the police officers broke the news. On the way back from the retreat, there was an accident. The officer said that his parents' antique car just couldn't handle the roads during that type of weather and that it was too slick for them. The car lost control and slammed into a tree. Both of his parents died on impact. He remembered the look in his Gamma's eyes; it was as if her whole world was destroyed, but they she looked to him, and it almost seemed as though it would be okay. Proto Zoa hadn't realized it then, but he did now. The look in his Gamma's eyes was a look of understanding. She knew that she would always have him, and that somehow, a part of his parents would live on through him.

After taking a few more moments to calm his nerves, he decided to try this slide show thing again to pass the time. The very next slide was a picture of when Microbe was first signed. He was so proud that day. It seemed as if finally everything was looking up for him. Gamma was proud of him too. She had boasted to the entire neighborhood that her grandson was going to be the best musician for years, and now her prophecy was coming to pass. The guys in that band were some of his best friends growing up, and he couldn't imagine doing the whole macro thing without them.

Then he saw the first picture taken of him and Zenon. It was when they had first met after she won the contest to dance on stage with him on the Space Stay, _her_ Space Stay. He could tell from the start that she was such a free spirit, a lively girl…someone like him in many ways. No matter how many blows life had to offer her, she just got right back up without question; she was like him in that aspect.

The next image was a similar one, but instead of being at the docking bay, this picture was taken at Nova Linda Cove. He and Zee were standing in front of a waterfall on his property. It had always seemed breathtaking there, but somehow, where her standing next to him, it just seemed suddenly so much better. Like everything was the way it was meant to be.

Proto Zoa continued going through the images, filtering through many like the previous two of he and Zenon and some of just Zenon. He would have kept going threw the images, but to his great surprise, he was home; he was back to Nova Linda. He decided that he would continue looking at the photos once he got inside because for some reason, one that he could not determine, he felt like his old self again while viewing them.

He entered his house and put up his field to ward of intruders because he didn't want to be disturbed. He put away some of his things before he resumed looking through the images that were on his zap pad. He was yet again interrupted by a sound from his thoughts, but this time, instead of thunder, it almost sounded like a girl laughing. It took him a moment before he figured out that the noise in question was coming from outside and that that noise must be coming from a fan who somehow found where he was. Very few managed to do that, but they insisted on using the knowledge once they knew it. That was the very reason why he put the field up to begin with. Deciding that he should take care of the problem immediately, he temporarily abandoned his photos and went outside.

Proto Zoa couldn't quite tell where the laughter was coming from, but he was sure it wouldn't take too long to identify the source and dispel of the fan. He was developing quite a scowl from having to get drenched in search of this person. His endeavor soon paid off when he saw a figure up ahead. Once he was within three feet of that girl, he put the barrier down.

"Now what do we have here? What have I caught in my little web?" asked Proto Zoa cockily. She failed to respond to his questioning, and that only aided to further annoy him. "I quite tired of people like you intruding on my privacy. Why can't you just leave me alone?" he all but yelled at the girl. It wasn't until the girl collapsed to the ground sobbing that he regretted his tone. He couldn't be blamed though, he was after all frustrated by constant intrusion of his privacy and soaking wet, but so was this poor girl.

"Now, now, don't cry. I'm not upset with you." Proto Zoa said as he worked his way toward this poor creature. He was now within an arms length of her when he froze. This girl looked familiar to him…too familiar. _"It can't possibly be her. She wouldn't come here. The trip is too far, and why would she not ring me first. There's just too much wrong with this."_ After his momentary paralysis, he leaned forward and brushed the hair out of her eyes. _"But it is her. I can't believe it, but it's true; she's here, and not only is she here, but she's crying. What have I done? I didn't have to be so mean to her when I found her. I'm such a fool. She'll hate me now. Why do I always mess things up so much with her?"_ She looked up at him with her sad eyes, and that finally prompted him to speak. "Love, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you, and I didn't mean to act that way. I never would have if I had known it was you. You have to believe me. It was too dark, and, and…I just didn't know. I'm so sorry. Please just say something. Come on, it's me. It's Zoa." "_You're Zoa." _"Please just say something…anything. Please Zenon, talk to me."

"Proto Zoa…" she managed to squeak out. She launched herself into his arms and let the sobs wrack her tiny frame. She just cried and cried, and he couldn't take seeing her in this much pain.

"_This can't just be because of the way I acted. Something must have happened to her. But what could have? Who could have done this to her? Why is she this upset? I've never seen her so upset in all of the years that I have known her. She's always been so strong, and she always seemed to be able to overcome all of the odds. What happened now to destroy her this way?"_

As though in response to his unasked questions, she looked up at him and spoke in such a tone that it made his heart break even more if that was possible. "My parents…and, and…the lab…it…they…they never…they died. Proto Zoa…my parents… they're dead!"

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Well that's the end of the first of hopefully many chapters. I hope everyone enjoyed it, and if you have any suggestions or ideas, please feel free to leave them in a review. If I like it, I will be more than happy to incorporate it into this fic. I also want to let you guys know that I will try to update as often as I can. I'm very busy with school, but I want to update once a week, probably on the weekend. I may not be able to do that, but I do promise an update at least once a month. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and continue reading this.

Love & Peace

Cole


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I still don't own any of it. :(

**AN:** If anyone knows if the members of Microbe actually have names, please let me know what they are. I plan on bringing them into later chapters, and I want to use the right name if there are any. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Reviewer Responses: **

SSC-backwards- Thank you so much for the review! You were my first reviewer ever, and it prompted me to post this chapter now. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Neviegirl- Thank you for the review. I promise you that I will finish this story and that it will be completed sometime during the summer if not sooner.

_

* * *

_

_Previously: As though in response to his unasked questions, she looked up at him and spoke in such a tone that it made his heart break even more if that was possible. "My parents…and, and…the lab…it…they…they never…they died. Proto Zoa…my parents… they're dead!"_

* * *

"_No! This cannot be happening to her. And her parents…they were always such wonderful people. How can this be happening?" _Proto Zoa thought as he tried to console Zenon. "Zee…darling, I'm so sorry…I'm just so sorry." He knew that nothing he could say right now would help her, he only hoped that his presence would offer her some comfort. He held her while she continued to weep; he only wished there was more he could do. He soon regained his wits and realized that they were sitting outside in the pouring rain, and he knew that her getting sick on top of everything else was not going to help her now. "Zee…Zee, you have to come inside with me. Okay?" he prompted gently, but she made no sign of having heard or understood what he just said. He gently shook her as he tried again. "Please Zee…we have to go in now before you become ill." Still she did not respond and continued to cry. He couldn't blame her though; he understood that this was tough on her.

Knowing that she couldn't remain outside, he picked her up and carried her bridal style back into his house. He brought her to his living room and placed her down carefully on the couch. He went to move away to grab a towel to try and dry her off when he was suddenly stopped by her hand clutching his arm. It was the only real movement that she had made for some time, and it startled him at first. She looked up at him with desperation in her eyes. "Please don't go. Please Zoa…please don't leave me." She pleaded. He knew that she needed him, but he also knew that if she stayed soaking wet that she would become ill. He was drawn as to what to do. _"I'll only be gone a second, and she really needs to get dry. But then again how can I leave her."_ He thought.

"Zenon, I have to go get a towel so you can dry off. I'll only be a second love, and then I'll come right back. I promise." said Proto Zoa trying to convince her that he really would be back in a moment.

"Please…please don't leave me." was her only response.

"Zee…I'm not going anywhere. I just need to get a towel to dry you off. I'll come back right away." He tried again in vain to convince her that he would come back.

"Please…" was again her only response.

He finally decided that he couldn't leave her if she didn't understand that he would be right back. Trying to think of anything so he could get her dry, an idea popped into his mind. He chided himself for not thinking of it early. He carefully lifted her off the couch, and he carried her upstairs to grab some towels out of the hall closet. With towels in hand, he continued into the nearest room which happened to be his private office. It was decorated according to his rock star persona with few exceptions. The one that stood out was a wooden bookcase in the back of the room. Its shelves were lined with hard cover books and photographs of his parents. This was adjacent to the couch that he gently place Zenon on. He took the towel he had in his hand and began to dry her off. By this time her crying had nearly subsided, but now her face held a far off gaze. She seemed completely unaware of her surroundings. He wondered if she was even aware of his presence. He realized that she was as dry as he was going to get her at the present moment, but he was still not satisfied. _"She can't stay in those wet closes. But what can I do…I doubt that she is coherent enough to even know she is wet. I need to get her to snap out of this long enough for her to change. I can't let her stay wet all night long..."_

"Zoa…where are we?" questioned Zenon snapping back to reality for some unknown reason.

"We're in my office at Nova Linda Zee." Thinking this might be his one chance to really communicate with her tonight, he continued. "Zee, darling, we need to get you into some dry close. Do you think you can follow me so we can do that?" She merely nodded her held and went to stand to comply with his request, but she nearly fell backwards. Proto Zoa reached out to catch her before she fell backwards into the couch. He tried to steady her, but she seemed unable to support her own weight. He decided it was best to just carry her, so he lifted her up into his arms.

"Thank you" she said almost inaudibly.

He looked down to notice that she was starting to doze in his arms. _"She looks so serene when she sleeps…just like an angel. I hate to have to wake her, but she really does need a change of close."_ He shook her softly trying to keep her up, but that only seemed to aid in her continuing in her state. "Zenon, you have to stay awake. Remember, you have to change into dry close." She started to stir, and at this point, he was in his guest bedroom and had already gotten some of his sweats to let her wear. He sat her down on the bed and put the close next to her. "Zee, change into this for me. I will be right outside the door. Just yell for me when you are done, and I will come back. Okay?" He looked at her expectantly, hoping that she understood what he had asked of her. She slowly looked up at him and nodded her head. He walk out of the room, and waited for her to call him back. He listened at the door attentively, but began to worry when she did not call for him to come back yet. He tried to listen harder, and he heard her soft cries emanating from within the room. He opened the door gradually, and said to her, "Zee, I'm coming back in now. Okay?" When she didn't respond, he continued in to find her curled into a ball on the floor in his sweats. He went to her and just held her. That was the only thing he could think of to do for her. He gently rocked her back and forth trying to sooth her, and that helped as she started to drift off to sleep. He picked her up and headed toward the bed. He pulled back the covers, careful not to drop his charge. He placed her in the bed and tucked the covers around her. He started to leave the room when he heard her soft cry.

"Please don't leave me. Please stay."

Knowing he couldn't refuse her, he simply replied, "okay." He grabbed a chair from across the room and pulled it toward her bed. Zee relaxed once he was positioned next to her. He propped his feet up on the bed next to hers, and he got comfortable in the chair. Once he was certain she was asleep, he let sleep take him over and drifted off to sleep, a rare occasion for him anymore.

* * *

**AN:** Well another chapter done. I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided it would be better to make it another chapter. Please don't forget to review; your suggestions are quite welcomed.

Love & Peace

Cole


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I still don't own any of it. :(

**AN:** Okay folks… I am so terribly sorry for the wait. I never intended to make you wait so long for an update. I had posted the third chapter, or at least I thought I did…computers they hate me. I will update once a month until the summer hits, and hopefully won't have anymore issues with posting the chapters. Again I am sorry.

**Reviewer Responses:**

Neviegirl- I am pleased to hear that you are enjoying this fic.

nala456- I'm sorry for the wait.

Sarah-Rainy15- Thank you for such a wonderful review. I have to agree with you on the third movie…he is a very handsome actor.

_

* * *

_

_Previously: _

"_Please don't leave me. Please stay."_

_Knowing he couldn't refuse her, he simply replied, "okay." He grabbed a chair from across the room and pulled it toward her bed. Zee relaxed once he was positioned next to her. He propped his feet up on the bed next to hers, and he got comfortable in the chair. Once he was certain she was asleep, he let sleep take him over and drifted off to a very uneasy rest._

* * *

"_I can't believe you both! You're acting so totally viral major! I'm not a little kid anymore I can do what I want to do with my life, and if that doesn't fit in with you're plans, then that's just too bad! I hate you both!"_

Zenon awoke with a start from her dream. It was more than a dream; it was a memory for her. She looked around frightened. She didn't know where she was, and she could barely see a few inches in front of her because it was so dark. She heard a noise coming from the side of the bed she was lying on, and something sparked a memory in her mind. She was remembering the time that she and Proto Zoa had flown together to her Space Station. She shook herself out of that memory completely unaware as to why she was suddenly brought back to that moment. She got out of the bed and started toward the general area of where the noise was coming from. Zee soon discovered why that memory had suddenly sprung to mind when she noticed that it was Proto Zoa making the noise. It was a noise that was completely original to Proto Zoa. She had learned during that trip that one of Proto Zoa's little quarks was to talk in his sleep. You could barely make out a word that he said, but when you did, it usually entailed a secret or two. She remembered how the information that she had gained on that particular trip happened to be his real name. She threatened to expose that secret to her parents in order to have a little fun with him.

"Mom… Dad….no…they just can't be gone. This just can't be happening…not to them." Zenon broke down into sobs. She tried to stop; she didn't want to wake Proto Zoa, but it was just too hard for her.

* * *

"_Hmm…the surf, the breeze and my best girl inside…what could be better than this? Absolutely nothing at all, that's what." The breeze gently blew the palm tree leaves creating a wonderfully soothing sound. Proto was completely ecstatic with the ambiance of the island he had chosen to purchase. In reality, it wasn't just for him; he was hoping to give it to her if she would allow him. He pulled the small box out of his pocket and opened it. The ring inside simply glittered in the sunlight, and if it was possible, it looked even more beautiful then he remembered. It belonged to his mother before she died, and she had left it to him with one request, that he would give it to the woman that he loved. He was glad that he had this ring because he had found the woman that he loved, and he would never let her go. He looked toward the house situated just above the beach and saw the woman in question walking in the house looking for something. He had a look of complete happiness on his face; one that only comes with true love. He placed the ring back into the box and closed his eyes for a moment just imagining how wonderful it would be when they would finally be married._

"_Zoa...where are you?" came the voice of the girl. "Zoa…oh Zoa?" came the voice again in a sing song way. "Zoa!" came the voice, but this time there was a sense of urgency behind it, a sense of panic and fear._

* * *

Proto Zoa's eyes immediately shot opened. It took him a moment to realize that his tropical paradise was just a dream, and that his Zee was curled into a ball on the floor crying. He immediately went to her a picked her up and placed her back into the bed. He sat holding her and rubbing small circles on her back trying to clam her down. He looked at the clock to see that it was nearly 2 am, and that there was still much of the night left to go. He gently rocked Zenon trying to get her to calm down so that she could get some much needed rest. He was at a lost though for a reason as to what had caused her to wake and return to this state. He looked on at her and felt nothing but pain to see her hurt so much.

"Zee, darling…it's going to be okay….shhh…it will be okay…I promise it will." Zoa just sat there rocking her in his arms trying so desperately to make the pain go away. He couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. She started to calm down and appeared to be drifting off to sleep. He went to stand up so he could return to his chair and allow her to rest comfortably in the bed when she stopped him.

"Please, just hold me. Keep the dreams from coming back." It was such a simple request, and the look in her eyes just broke his heart over and over again.

"Of course I will." That was all he had to say, and Zee visible relaxed letting out a long yawn. Zoa returned to the bed and situated himself so that he was in an almost sitting position. He pulled Zenon down into him and wrapped his arms around her. He saw that she was already asleep, so he gently kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe here with me." And that was the last thing that Zenon heard before she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep wrapped in the arms of a truly wonderful man.

* * *

**AN:** You guys can expect another chapter sometime in April. I hope to be able to get more updates in during April, but I can't make any promises. I'm very busy with our school musical right now, but I'm hoping that once that is over that I will have more time for this. I will promise you this though, I will finish this story, and it will be a nice long one…there may even be a sequel in this fic's future. Now please leave me some more wonderful reviews.

Love & Peace

Cole


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I still don't own any of it. :(

**AN:** I think I mentioned in my last chapter that computers hate me…well, now I hate them too. My computer decided that it would be funny to break on me during April, so I had to send it out to get repaired. Now normally that wouldn't bother me, with technology hating me and all, but when I got it back, and it was supposed to be all fixed, it wasn't. To make a long story short, I had to send my computer out to get fixed twice, it took forever to get back, so when it finally did come back, it was right before my finals. Sorry for the wait, and hopefully, my computer is fixed once and for all.

**Reviewer Responses:**

nala456- Thanks for the review. :)

queen-of-swing- I'm not basing it off of a movie or a novel, but there are so many movies and novels out there, so I am sure there is something similar to this. I have ever intention of continuing this, so fear not. lol

Jack'sAngel- Thank you for the lovely review. Don't worry…it make take some time for me to update, but I promise by everything that is good in this world that I will finish it.

lilpyro900- Thanks. :)

lennelovesshuyin- Thank you for the review. Don't knock yourself and your talent though…I've read some of your fics, and while I'm not really into the categories they are in, the writing style is wonderful. I think you can be a great writer.

* * *

_Previously: _

"_Please, just hold me. Keep the dreams from coming back." It was such a simple request, and the look in her eyes just broke his heart over and over again._

"_Of course I will." That was all he had to say, and Zee visible relaxed letting out a long yawn. Zoa returned to the bed and situated himself so that he was in an almost sitting position. He pulled Zenon down into him and wrapped his arms around her. He saw that she was already asleep, so he gently kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe here with me." And that was the last thing that Zenon heard before she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep wrapped in the arms of a truly wonderful man._

* * *

Zenon awoke just as the sun's rays peaked through the large French doors that led to a balcony off of the room she was in. At first she was confused, not remembering much about the evening before, but when her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, she realized that she was with Proto Zoa and that because of that, she was safe. She gazed out the French doors toward the mountains that surrounded Nova Linda Cove and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She turned her attention away from the balcony and back to her still sleeping companion. 

"_I swear that boy can sleep through anything._" She continued to watch him sleep for some time and then looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room to note that it was only 6 am. "_It's far too early to wake him, especially after last night. I never should have come here like that._" Zenon looked back on the events that unfolded the night before. It was still a little fuzzy for Zenon, but she remembered coming to Nova Linda Cove to find him because she didn't know what else to do. Her parents were dead, and he was the first one she could think to go to. Zenon began to softly cry again, but unlike last night, she was more coherent and decided to leave the room so that he would not be awakened. She swiftly exited the room and walked down the hall until she reached the first opened room. It appeared to be some sort of office, and Zenon vaguely remembered being in their with him the night before. She shut the door behind her and sank down into the couch and continued to cry. Zenon sat there for what seemed like hours, even though in all actuality, it had only been an hour. She just cried until there were no more tears to shed, and then she began to think about all the events that transpired.

"_My parents are dead. They're gone, and they are never coming back. They are gone forever. They are never going to see me grow up, and they are never going to get to finish there work. This never should have happened. This is all…" _She was interrupted from her thoughts by Proto Zoa coming into the room and calling her name.

* * *

**CONCURRENTLY WITH ABOVE**

Proto Zoa was awoken with a start. He let his eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight before taking in his surroundings to see what exactly had woken him up this early. He quickly realized it was because Zenon was gone. He felt a ping of fear shot through his heart. He jumped out of bed.

"_I'm sure she's fine. She probably just went to the bathroom…yeah that's it…she went to the bathroom." _He quickly opened the door to the guest bedroom and went down the hall toward the bathroom. He gently rapped on the door to see if she was in there. When he got no response, he opened the door and called out her name. He was getting all the more worried about her and where she might be. Suddenly images of her wandering out in the middle of the night and getting hurt ran through his head.

"_What if she had wandered out there while I was sleeping? It was so dark last night, and she had no idea of what was going on. She could have fallen, or even worse, she could have…_" He couldn't even bring himself to fathom the idea of her falling off one of the numerous cliffs of Nova Linda Cove to her doom. The sheer idea frightened him to death because it was a real possibility there. Even he had had a close call on a few occasions with that gruesome fate. An idea suddenly struck him. "_Maybe she went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast or something to drink…yeah…I'm sure that's where she is._" Proto Zoa temporarily relieved his fear with that idea, and he head down the hall to go to the kitchen. On his way there, he walked past his office and heard a noise emanating from within the room. He slowly opened the door.

* * *

"Zenon?"

She looked toward him like a person who was doomed, knew that fact, and worst of all, knew that there was nothing they could do to change it. His heart just broke when her eyes met his. He slowly walked over to her noting that she had recently been crying but had stopped due to the redness of her eyes. He took her not crying as a good sign and decided to see if he could get her to talk more about what happened. The only thing he knew was that both her parents had somehow died and that she came to him. He walked toward her to sit down on the couch with her. Her gaze had shifted to a picture hanging on his wall near his antique bookshelf, and she barely acknowledged his presence when he sat next to her on the couch.

"Zenon?" She seemed unfazed by him calling out to her. He tried again, but this time slightly louder.

"Zenon?" She turned her gaze toward him and watched him attentively, almost like a little child does when their parents are trying to explain how to use something new. He wavered for a moment, debating whether or not she would be able to talk about what happened, but he decided to continue anyway.

"Zenon…I know this must be hard for you, but can you please tell me what happened? Can you please tell me what happened to your parents?" She looked at him, and something flashed over her eyes for the briefest of moments and then vanished as quickly as it came. Whatever it was, it hurt his heart to see it. A few minutes had passed, and she had yet to say a word. He wasn't sure she even knew he had said something, so he was about to ask her again when she suddenly spoke up.

"Proto Zoa?"

"Yes Zee…it's me…your Zoa." Upon hearing that, something seemed to snap inside her, and she looked at him through tear filled eyes.

"Proto Zoa…I…I killed my parents."

* * *

**AN:** Like I said, I promise that I will finish this story. My life gets busy sometimes, and it may take awhile for me to update, but I will. So unless my computer decides to hate me some more, there will be an update very soon. :)

Love & Peace

Cole


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine except for the plot. lol

**AN:** What can I say…life is always busy, so it may take awhile for updates, but I promise they will come.

**Reviewer Responses:**

PhantomLover2005- Sorry for the cliff end, but I have to get my kicks some way, and it just happens to be by torturing my readers. lol I am happy to see that your fic is back up, and hopefully will stay that way. :)

_

* * *

_

_Previously: _

"_Zenon…I know this must be hard for you, but can you please tell me what happened? Can you please tell me what happened to your parents?" She looked at him, and something flashed over her eyes for the briefest of moments and then vanished as quickly as it came. Whatever it was, it hurt his heart to see it. A few minutes had passed, and she had yet to say a word. He wasn't sure she even knew he had said something, so he was about to ask her again when she suddenly spoke up._

"_Proto Zoa?"_

"_Yes Zee…it's me…your Zoa." Upon hearing that, something seemed to snap inside her, and she looked at him through tear filled eyes._

"_Proto Zoa…I…I killed my parents."_

* * *

Proto Zoa was shocked to say the very least at Zenon's announcement. It seemed that a million thoughts were racing through his head at that very moment. They all led back to one conclusion though, Zenon couldn't have killed her parents. She didn't have a hurtful bone in her body, and the sobbing girl he was currently holding in his arms on the couch was incapable of that. That was the one thing he was sure of at this point. He did know that he needed to figure out what was going on, and the only way of doing that would be by further question the broken person that was before him.

"Zee, darling, please calm down and look at me." Proto Zoa said in desperation. "I need you to calm down and tell me what is going on. I know you couldn't have killed your parents…Zee, that just isn't you. You are such a wonderful person who is incapable of hurting others. You would never…"

"STOP!" Zenon yelled as loud as she could interrupting Proto Zoa and pushing him back into the couch as she stood. She couldn't take it. She couldn't take his praise when she was responsible for her parents' deaths. "Stop…please stop." She said, this time much softer. She said it as though her spirit was broken and she wished for nothing more than to just blink out of existence and fall into oblivion forever.

"Zee…come on…just explain what is going on. I know you didn't do anything wrong." Zoa said not knowing what else to do. He was dumfounded by her outburst, so he slowly approached Zenon who was now pacing the room.

"No." Zenon said firmly, almost venomously as he approached her. He stopped a few feet away from her. "That's just it…I did do something wrong. I killed my parents. I'm responsible, so don't sit there and tell me that I didn't do something wrong. Don't tell me that I am a wonderful person who couldn't possibly hurt another because guess what…I am a horrible person who killed her own parents. I _killed_ my _own parents_! What kind of person does that? Huh? Tell me what kind of person does that! Certainly not the _wonderful_ person that you think I am would."

Proto Zoa had no idea what was going on at this point. He thought that Zenon may very well be seriously losing her mind from her grief. He had heard of that happening to other people when they were hit with an extreme emotional experience that they could not handle. _"But she just seemed so sure that she killed her parents..."_ Proto Zoa quickly wiped those that from his mind. This was his Zenon, and she could not have done something that horrible, especially to her own parents. He decided that it would be best to take a more firm approach with her to see if he could get to the bottom of this. He quickly went to her and took her in his arms before she could protest.

"Zenon…tell me exactly what happened to your parents and why you think you killed them." Proto Zoa looked her directly in the eyes telling her that he would not relent until she told him. Zenon relaxed some in his arms, seemingly emotionally spent, and exhausted from recent events. There were no more tears, just answers now. Answers that she knew he deserved. They stared at each other for a few moments before Zenon motioned for him to sit. Once he obliged, she began her story of what had happened on the night of her parents deaths.

"Zoa…do you remember that nightmare I woke up from?" He nodded at her question and she continued. "It wasn't really a nightmare. It was a memory. It was an event that took place shortly before both of my parents died." She took a slight pause, and Proto Zoa thought that it was because she needed to collect her thoughts, but it was really because she was reliving her nightmare…her memory. _"I can't believe you both! You're acting so totally viral major! I'm not a little kid anymore I can do what I want to do with my life, and if that doesn't fit in with you're plans, then that's just too bad! I hate you both!"_

"I went into my parents' lab to talk with them. I wanted to tell them what I had planned for my future now that I was of legal age and could make my own decisions. I was really nervous about it, so while I waited for them, I was fiddling with some of their experiments. I was playing with this purple jelly clay thing when my parents both walked in. I asked them both to sit down, so that I could tell them what I thought to be good news. I told them that I was accepted to a college on earth and that I planned on attending school there and not on the spay-stay. My mom and dad both went totally viral on me. My mom forbid me to go, and my dad said he didn't care what he had to do to keep me there, but that I wasn't going. He threatened to lock me in my room. I was mad to say the least, so I called them on it. I yelled at them and said that they were acting viral and that I could do as I pleased because I was an adult. I told them they had no control over me and that if I wanted to go to earth I would find a way. Then I told them both that I hated them and stormed out of the lab. That was the least time I saw my parents alive." Zenon paused. She needed a moment before she could continue. This was just too much on her.

Proto Zoa was now even more confused than before. _"If that was the last time she saw her parents alive, then how can she say that she killed them?"_ Proto Zoa thought to himself. When Zenon was still just standing there, he thought she was done, so he questioned her. "Zee…I don't understand. How can you say you killed your parents when you said the last time you saw them they were alive?"

"I was getting to that. My parents had this habit. When they were stressed, they would work on there experiments. I got back to my room and had started packing when it happened. There was a loud bang and the spay-space shook. I had no idea what was going on, so I ran out into the hall to see what had happened. That's when I heard people saying that there was an explosion in lab 47. Lab 47 was my parents' lab. I started off in a mad dash to get to my parents. When I got there, the fire was out, but the damage was done, and it looked like a war field from the early 20th century. One of the guards pulled me back saying that I shouldn't be there. I protested with the guard saying that my parents were in there. He loosened his hold on me when he heard that. That's when I saw it. I saw them carrying out terribly charred bodies…carrying out my parents. I just snapped and sat on the ground in a complete daze. The world was just going on around me, and I was still. The guard who had stopped me before was saying how sorry he was, and then he started to explain what had happened. He said that it was an explosion due to a Bunsen burner that was lit while the new explosive chemical that was being tested for use in space was not in its protective case. My head snapped up at that. I asked him what the chemical looked like. He looked at me like I was mad, but he answered me. He said that …he said that it…that it…it looked like purple clay. When I heard that, I just ran. I left the spay-stay, and I came here. I killed my parents because I wanted to go against them and became nervous, so I fiddle with the clay. I got mad. I stormed out, and I left my parents there to die, all because of my anger." Zenon broke down again once she finally got that all out. Proto Zoa immediately went to her.

"Zee…this is _not_ your fault. You didn't kill your parents. It was an accident Zee. It could have happened to anyone." Proto Zoa was just holding her and looking at her, trying desperately to get her to accept that it wasn't her fault…to get her to believe that she didn't kill her parents.

"But it is my fault. I left it out. If I had just put it away, then they would be here."

"No Zee…it wasn't your fault. Had you put it away, your parents still would have died, just by other means." Zenon was confused by this.

"What do you mean? I don't understand. They would be alive if I put it back."

"No Zee…they wouldn't. A wise person once told me in a time of my own crisis, that we all have a certain amount of time in this life…that when we have lived that amount of time, we die. Whether it be from illness, a crime, an accident, a car accident, when our time comes for us to die, we will. Nothing can change that. So what happened to your parents wasn't your fault. It was just their time to go."

* * *

**AN:** Well I hope you all liked this chapter, and there are many more to come. Please take some time and give me a review. I love the comments and ideas. :)

Love & Peace

Cole


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine except for the plot. lol

**AN:** I'm sorry guys that I haven't updated in a really long time. I've just been so busy, and I've been writing so much for everyone else that I've hit a writer's block. I want to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and for hanging in there with this story.

_

* * *

_

_Previously: _

"_But it is my fault. I left it out. If I had just put it away, then they would be here."_

"_No Zee…it wasn't your fault. Had you put it away, your parents still would have died, just by other means." Zenon was confused by this._

"_What do you mean? I don't understand. They would be alive if I put it back."_

"_No Zee…they wouldn't. A wise person once told me in a time of my own crisis, that we all have a certain amount of time in this life…that when we have lived that amount of time, we die. Whether it be from illness, a crime, an accident, a car accident, when our time comes for us to die, we will. Nothing can change that. So what happened to your parents wasn't your fault. It was just their time to go."_

* * *

"You know what Zoa…maybe you're just gullible. Maybe this _wise person_ really isn't as wise as you think. You don't even know what you're talking about! You're biggest crisis is what gel to use for your hair." Zenon spat with venom. She wanted him to hurt. She wanted him to feel a little of what she felt. What she didn't know was how much she actually had hurt her friend with this comment. But Proto Zoa, being a loyal friend, knew deep down that his Zenon would never really mean those things. 

"Zenon, you're hurting, you're in pain…I get that. But don't say those things to me…not now." He said it in such a way that Zenon, while still fuming with anger, had felt a twinge of regret run through her. She had always known that he held something back from her, and apparently, she had hit a nerve. She just tried to compose herself the best she could and stood up from the couch that they had been occupying. As she strode towards the door, she turned around slightly and called over her shoulder to a faintly confused Proto Zoa. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just want to go down to the stable and visit my horse." She started again, expecting Proto Zoa to be following her, but when she turned back around, she could see that he obviously thought that she wanted to be alone. In all actuality, that was the last thing she wanted. She called out to him one last time. "Well are you coming or not Zoa?" At that, he immediately bolted from the couch and was at her side. _"She can't hate me if she is still calling me Zoa" _was the only thought running through his head.

Zoa walked alongside of Zenon as she made her way out of the house and toward the stable on the grounds. He knew that she hadn't been there in some time and quite a few surprises awaited her. As they exited the house, the main paddock quickly came into view. Zoa watched Zenon's face in anticipation for the look of surprise that would soon be upon it. He was not left disappointed. Zenon looked dumbstruck as she stared at the new stable. _"It looks like an exact replica of the one where we got Anastasia from." _Zenon thought as she quickened her pace to enter the new building.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for your next visit Zee. I knew how much we both enjoyed that trip when I bought you Anastasia, so I thought why not recreate a bit of it." Zenon just turned and smiled at him. Not one of those strained smiles, but a thousand watt Zenon smile that just made his day. He lived for those smiles. He was thrilled that if just for a moment her mind was off of her parents.

"So is Anastasia in the same stall?" asked Zenon clearly anxious to see her horse.

"Well Zee about that…see…it's just that…well…I mean to say…" Zoa was stalling for time and she knew it. She quickly started down the long aisle looking for Anastasia. _"Oh God…please let Anastasia be alright. Please…I can't take anymore." _Zenon thought to herself as she skidded to a stop when she saw Anastasia. She found that Anastasia was moved into a much larger stall than before, but other than that, nothing seemed amiss. She turned to Zoa with a quizzical look, as if to ask him what she was missing. Zoa simply smiled at her as he slowly walked up to her.

"Anastasia…come here girl." Zoa called out to the horse with a grin plastered to his face. Anastasia turned and came toward the familiar voice. When Anastasia turned she revealed a beautiful foal that looked nearly identical to her mother. Zenon just looked in shock between the foal and Zoa. She broke out in another one of her trademark smiles and gave Zoa the biggest hug of her life.

"When were you going to tell me about all of this?"

"I wanted to surprise you with it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to get involved with breeding. It would take a lot of time, but I already had hired Hendrix and his wife from when I bought Anastasia to help, so I figure between the three of us we could handle it." Zoa was so thrilled that she liked her surprise. He never imagined that it would be happening under these circumstances though.

"So I take it from the black streak on her face that Wesley was the Stallion involved in your little surprise?" queried Zenon.

"Of course…only the best for your horse my dear Zee, and of course the best would be my Stallion" replied Zoa with a cheeky grin. Zenon slapped his arm and they both broke out into laughter.

Upon hearing the noise, Hendrix walked into the stable to see what was going on. At first he only saw Proto Zoa, so he called out to him. "Proto Zoa, what exactly is so funny down there?" Zoa turned hearing his name, and that's when Hendrix saw Zenon. He jogged down the aisle to her and gave her a great big hug. "Zenon it's been way too long. How have you been?" At this a dark emotion flashed over Zenon's face as she turned toward Zoa. Zoa quickly jumped in to save Zenon from having to deal with the death any further for the day.

"Hendrix man…I can't believe you. Where's that wife of yours? I wouldn't think you would leave her alone at all this far along."

"I wouldn't, but Liz insists that she's not an invalid. You know how women are." He gave a pointed look in Zenon's direction.

"Hey that's not far…I haven't seen you in forever and you want to play that way. You never answered. Where is Liz?" asked Zenon.

"She's right behind you" came Hendrix voice with a slight laugh. He knew this was going to be a big surprise for Zenon. Zenon spun around and squealed with delight to see her friend, but for the second time that day, a dumbstruck look came across her face.

"What…how…when…I mean…why wasn't I told? Congratulations!"

"You men better tell her why she wasn't told I was pregnant because I've seen an angry Zenon, and if she is going to be angry at anyone, it's going to be you two" said Liz.

"Aww…come on Zenon don't be angry with us. We got kind of wrapped up with building the new stable and then Serenity was born and it just would have been hard for us to keep everything secret if we told you. A certain somebody was suppose to have you up sooner, and that way we could have told you. It's really all Proto Zoa's fault." Hendrix had a certain grin of self-satisfaction on his face at having placed the blame on his friend.

"Maybe, just maybe, I could understand all of that, but leave me ask just one question. Who is Serenity?" Zenon had a thoroughly confused look across her face as everyone broke out laughing.

"I guess in all the craziness that I forgot to tell you that I named the foal Serenity. I remember you mentioning that name before, so I thought it would be good. That's okay with you Zee right?" asked Zoa with a little trepidation in his voice.

"It's perfect…really it is." Zenon replied. All those present in the room seemed to notice a dark shadow descend upon Zenon after the mentioning of Serenity. As the men looked around feeling quite awkward in this situation, Liz broke the silence.

"Zee, why don't you and I go catch up and let the men get these horse cleaned up?" asked Liz.

Zenon looked like she was at a loss as to what to do. "_I don't want to leave Zoa. I just need him with me right now, but I don't want to ignore Liz. I just don't know."_ Seemingly aware of her internal struggle, Zoa chimed in.

"You know Liz, that sounds like a great idea, but how about we just let that husband of yours do the cleaning?" came Zoa with a cheeky smile plastered all over his face.

"Hey man! No way! I'm not cleaning these horses all by myself. Plus I think you should just appease my wife…she is pregnant after all."

"Well, you know I would do that save the fact that you decided to blame the whole "Let's surprise Zenon with the pregnancy" thing on me. So the means you get to clean the horses while I spend my time with these pretty ladies over here."

"Hendrix, he does have a point, so as your "pregnant wife" as you like to refer to me as, you get to clean the horse" said Liz with a rather annoyed voice. Hendrix knew better than to fight with Liz at this point, so he smiled, gave her a peck on the cheek, and walked back down the hall to get the supplies to clean the horses. Liz turned toward Zenon and Proto Zoa and said, "Come on you two, I'll prepare us some lunch. It'll take Hendrix no time to clean the horse." She smiled and started to walk down toward the exit of the stable.

Zoa came and stood next to Zenon as she said her goodbyes to Serenity and Anastasia. She turned with one of her sad smiles and looked at Zoa. She took his hand, and they both headed off in the direction of Liz. One thought floated through Zenon's head, _"So much has changed."_

**

* * *

**

**AN:** I just again wanted to express how sorry I am for how long it has been since I've updated. This chapter took forever to write, and I'm still not sure I really like how it went. I have no idea when I'll be able to write again for this. I'm still trying though, so eventually, it will get finished. I've just been missing my inspiration, and life has been entirely too crazy.

Love & Peace

Cole


End file.
